Bella navidad
by Go men123
Summary: un fic sobre Chrome y Yamamato,   si quieren saber mas lean


0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0 _

Una bella navidad.

Yamamoto caminaba por el parque como siempre, solo que esta vez estaba esperando a alguien, daba vueltas de un lado a otro, como si estuviera nervioso, ese dia llevaba puesto, unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados, color negro, con una playera azul, que tenia pequeñas marcas negras en las mangas, y la imagen de una golondrina en el pecho, con un una playera de maga larga color negra.

Yamamoto, ya llevaba alrededor de unos 20 minutos esperando a una persona, la cual no llegaba, coa que le ponía más nervioso, y le hacía formular dudas, como ¿y si se arrepintió? O ¿si le descubrieron? ¿si le paso algo en el transcurso aquí? Estaba tan ocupado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, de que alguien había llegado.

Takeshi….. –le llamo la voz de una chica.

Uh. –fue lo único que dijo el chico saliendo de sus pensamientos, y viendo, a la chica frente a el.

Chrome, creí que no vendrías. –dijo Yamamoto, para poner cara de alivio.

Perdón. –murmuro ella.

Hehe, no te preocupes por eso, por cierto, te ves hermosa. –le dijo Yamamoto a Chrome quien se sonrojo mas, pues la chica llevaba una falta negra corta, con una blusa morada, que hacia juego con sus ojos, y al igual que Yamamoto otra blusa de bajo de maga larga color negro, con unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Gracias. –dijo mientras se sonrojaba la chica.

Jejeje, no te preocupes, me alegra que hagas aceptado venir. –dijo Yamamoto.

Al contrario, casi no salgo de Kokuyo y menos en estas épocas, ellos…no acostumbran a festejar la navidad. –dijo Chrome.

Pero mira, tu estas aquí, para ver el árbol encender conmigo. –dijo feliz el chico.

Si, por cierto Takeshi, ¿porque todos los que están aquí están tomados de las manos o abrazados? -pregunto Chrome.

Eso es porque ellos vienen como parejas. –dijo Yamamoto con un deje de tristeza.

Y tú y yo ¿Cómo venimos? –dijo la chica.

Como amigos. –dijo Yamamoto.

… -dijo Chrome.

Mm bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué no damos unas vueltas antes de que enciendan el árbol. –dijo Yamamoto.

Claro. –respondió la chica.

Iban caminando, cada uno pensando en diferentes cosas, por su lado Chrome estaba nerviosa de ir al lado de Yamamoto quien se había hecho su amigo desde hace tiempo, y ella sin darse cuanta se enamoro del chico, justo ahora lo amaba pero no sabía como actuar cuando estaba con el, por otro lado Yamamoto, pensaba en que era una pena que no se mimara a confesarle sus sentimientos a Chrome, el se enamoro de ella desde el primer día en que la vio, pero por lo mismo de Mukuro controlándola, no se atrevió a decir nada, pero había una oportunidad, pues en el futuro, Mukuro tiene su propio cuerpo, y ella es libre.

Ambos guardianes iban pensando, pero de la nada, una señora los sao de sus pensamientos.

Joven, compra una flor para su novia? –pregunta la señora.

O, no, no se equivoque ella no es mi novia, es mi amiga. –se explico Yamamoto.

Mmm, _amigos_ así es como se dice novios ahora. –dijo la señora entrecerrando los ojos.

No, es en serio solo somos amigos. –dijo Chrome, con voz tímida.

Bueno, pero a mí no me engañan, tengan quédense con esta. –dijo la señora para darles una noche buena y se fue.

Los jóvenes se mimaron extrañados por lo que acaba de pasar.

Decidieron regresar al gran árbol de navidad que estaba en el centro, y se quedaron ahí, se miraban pero no decían nada.

Entonces el árbol se prendió, la navidad había llegado, todos se abrazaban, y festejaban, pero ellos se miraban.

Chrome…yo….tu…aaa…(suspira)….me gustas, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –se confeso Yamamoto sin pensar.

Takeshi…. –murmuro la chica que se quedo quieta, al ver eso Yamamoto, pensó que era un rechazo así que, se volteo para irse, pero una mano lo detuvo y lo hizo voltearse , al voltearse Yamamoto, se sorprendió, pues lo primero que sintió, fueron unos dulces labios, junto a los suyos.

Chrome, no sabía lo que hacía, pero estaba harta, de guardar lo que sentía, quería estar con Takeshi, y él le había pedido, que fuera su novia, y ella no se negaría, no importaba lo que hiciera Mukuro, ni los demás, porque ahora para Chrome solo importaban ellos dos.

Su beso fue tierno, y dulce, los dos daban sus sentimientos en ese beso, se separaron para verse, un momento.

Eso es un sí? –pregunto Yamamoto.

Si. –dijo ella, feliz.

Te amo. –le dijo Yamamoto.

Y yo a ti. –contesto Chrome, para volver a sentir los labia del chico sobre los de ella, ese beso, fue más apasionado que el anterior, pues en el demostraban, cuanto habían anhelado el momento, Yamamoto, le tomo por la cintura mientras Chrome pasaba sus brazos, por su cuello. Después de otros besos, decidieron regresar con los demás.

De algo estaban seguros Yamamoto y Chrome, esa había sido una bella navidad, porque convivieron con sus amigos, con su familia, y por qué se abrieron las puertas al amor.

0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0_0-0 _

Ok aquí esta espero que sea de su agrado.

Comenten.


End file.
